Change History
by Shisho
Summary: A girl get thrown into the world of Gurren Laggen, and not by accident either! How will her presence change the course of events? OCxKamina. Please Review! It's great getting feedback. Next Chapter is soon to be up!
1. prologue

I was never supposed to meet Kamina, or Simon or Yoko. I was never supposed to be on the surface or in the pits. But I was…I knew I wasn't. I'm not from this world and I knew it. I'll introduce myself. My name is Adriana, but everyone in this world calls me Ana. I was your typical girl. I went to high school, got good grades, and had good friends but one day that changed. I don't remember it too well, but there was this house that was on my block… no one was ever supposed to go in it. No one ever bought it, and it was rumored that anyone that went in it disappeared.

"Come on Adrian! It's just a rumor!" Lisa said. Adriana looked over at her red hair best friend. Lisa was bit taller than herself, standing at 5'5 while she was only 5'3. She looked at the abandoned house that looked like it was about to fall apart. The wood was rotten and it definitely looked like it was about to fall over. The windows were all shattered and the grass was up to her ankles. It wasn't the first abandoned house that Lisa ever dared her to go into. One summer they were at camp in Kansas and there was this old farmhouse and Adriana had gone in it. It was an interesting house, had lots of cool old stuff, but it wasn't like this house. This house…felt ominous. Like it was going to suck her in.

"Lisa, the house looks like it's going to fall down any second."

"It's looked like that since we were kids! And not once has it fallen." She said pouting a bit. "Besides….you need to this…" she whispered softly.

"What's that?"

"Nothing! Come on Adrian! It'll be fun. Besides, you're going off to college! Who knows when you'll get a chance like this!" Adrian looked at Lisa. Now thinking back on it…Lisa always did act weird when passing this house. She seemed to look at it with a sad look on her face.

"Fine, fine, just stop whining." Adrian said and a smile broke on Lisa's face. Adriana walked towards the house. It was eerie. The wind that was blowing a second ago disappeared once she started walking towards the house. There were no birds chirping even though it was spring.

Lisa watched her friend walked up to the stairs of the house. She felt a bit bad, but she knew Adriana was the one…the one who could change history. Once Adriana put her hand on the door handle and started to walk in the house, she smiled with a tear rolling down he cheek. "Take care of her…Kamina."


	2. Meeting Kamina

It felt like it was like the movie Alice in wonderland. Once she closed the door of the house she took one more step in. Before she knew what was happening she fell through the floor. But instead of hitting the ground like she thought she would she kept falling and falling. It honestly felt like she fell forever. And then she finally hit ground with a THUD. She opened her eyes for a minute to see a man with blue spiky hair standing over her. "Hey….did you come from the surface?"

Kamina was the first on the scene, but soon all the villagers were gathering around. He looked up at the ceiling but there was no hole. But she did fall…he saw it. "What's going on!"

Kamina inwardly rolled his eyes as he turned his head to see the village chief making his way through the crowd. He looked back at the girl who seemed to now be unconscious. She wasn't bleeding though. He picked her up. "She fell from the surface." He said confidently. The village chief frowned. "Like hell she did. Do you see a hole in the ceiling?"

"I know what I saw! How do you explain the fact that we've never seen her before!"

"You're delusional Kamina. She just fell down. She's obviously not hurt. I've seen her many times before. And anyone who says different isn't getting food!" he said loudly. Kamina glared at the village chief, but didn't say anything. He hated him…him and his ignorance. The crowd soon cleared and Kamina started walking to his "house". Simon blinked at what just happened before him. When he got there Kamina was yelling about how this girl fell from the surface. When crowd dispersed he got a good look at the girl that Kamina now held in his arms. She had long brown hair that seemed to be untouched by the dirt that was their village. She…seemed to glow. He followed Kamina.

"Did she really fall from the ceiling?"

"I know what I saw Simon…she fell through the ceiling."

It was an hour before Adriana opened her eyes again. This time she was greeted by a dark ceiling. It wasn't wood though. Odd. She sat up and was greeted by an enormous headache. "Oh my head…damn it"

"You're awake." A cool voice said. She looked to the corner to see the man with blue hair. His voice was…comforting. It didn't seem worried, but more relieved than anything. Before she could say anything he thrust a glass of water in front of her. She looked at him and then back at the cup of water before smiling.

"Thanks" She took a sip of the water. It was cool and it honestly made her feel better. It calmed her, and so did he for some reason. She glanced around the room. There wasn't much and it all seemed to be made of rock. The only thing lighting the room was a dim light from outside the room. It was bright enough that she could see him and some of the furniture in the room. But the shadows that it cast were heavy. She took another drink before setting the drink down in her lap. "I know this is going to sound odd to you…but do you know who I am?"

Kamina's eyes widened. Shit.

"I….know my name. But that's it. I don't remember anything else. All I remember….is falling…well. I don't know…I just know…none of this is familiar." Her hands were now shaking and she could now feel tears coming out of her eyes. Kamina put a hand on her shoulder, which stopped the shaking. She looked up at him.

"What's your name?"

"Adriana…"

"I'm Kamina..." Kamina…why did that name sound so familiar to her. She smiled. He smiled back. "Come on, I'll show you where you came from." He grabbed her hand and led her out to the common level. For some unknown reason she felt herself blush as he grasped her hand. When she entered the main grounds her eyes widened. Everything was dark and dreary…the only light was some light bulbs. In honesty…it made the place glow. She knew that they were light bulbs….she wasn't sure why. "There!" he pointed straight up. Adriana looked up…and saw the ceiling.

"….I fell?"

"You fell through the ceiling."

"Through?"

"Up there is the surface…where theirs no ceiling."

"…Yeah. That sounds about right." Kamina looked at her. No one had ever said that before. No one…ever believed him.

"Adriana…"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll get you home."

"….Thanks."

That was two years ago. I still haven't made any progress of getting her memories back, but that didn't bother her. The only things that remind me that I'm not from here is the fact that Kamina's non-stop talk of the surface. From what I've gathered, he always talked about the surface but not as much before he met me. The village has cautiously accepted me. Why cautiously? Everyone knew that they had never seen my face before, but it was all kept quiet since of what village chief said. At least that's what Kamina says. I may not remember my past, but I have feeling I've never met these people before. No one, and certainly I can't prove this, but I just know. I have made friends besides Kamina. Simon is probably my closest friend next to Kamina. I was getting used to life here. In fact strangely…I can't remember being happier. I know I can't remember my past…but for some reason…it feels right.

"What?"

"I said I'm taking you home tomorrow." I put my plate of food down and looked at Kamina.

"Kamina…isn't this a bit-"

"Just who the hell do you think I am? Men don't go back on their word. I'm gonna take you back up to the surface and we'll find your home!" he shouted loudly. I looked at Kamina before smiling and letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot. Let's do it….let's go to the surface together."


End file.
